


Just Friends

by Cryptit69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/F, Heartbreak, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69
Summary: Two young ladies meet up to drink milkshakes, and talk about the anonymous love note that one of them left her best friend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just Friends

"Lucille, oh my god I have to show you something."

The voice popped up out of nowhere, bringing Lucille back from the book she had been deeply immersed in. She quickly closed the book that her best friend had recommended her, and dropped it into her bag. Across the white specked table, the same vibrant best friend dropped her pastel bag into the booth and slid into place. Her soft pink crop top matched the sky blue plastic seat behind, her almost like she had thought about what colours would go with their favourite little restaurant before getting dressed. Her long, wavy black hair was still pulled up into the high pony tail from whatever sport she had just come from playing, but now accessorized with a small light blue bow, that almost looked like it had been colour matched with the booth. 

She dropped a small pink envelope onto the table in front of Lucille. Her naturally pink lips were touched with just a little gloss, because that was all they needed to pop, and her freckled cheeks were still tinted red from the practice she had just finished. When Lucille managed to pull her eyes from the glow of her best friend's smile and warm skin, she looked down to the paper that had been place in front of her. Immediately she could feel her heart stop and her face pale, but she shook it off and hid it the best she could.

"An invitation?" Lucille asked while picking up the envelope.

'To: Valerie' had been carefully cut out of an assortment of books to be glued to the front. Little doodle of flowers and vines covered the entire thing, and a small sticker of a pink bow had been used to seal it.

"Just open it," Valerie insisted. She pulled the pink milkshake from in front of Lucille and sipped it, while watching in obvious anticipation.

Lucille held her breath while pulling the white piece of paper out of the envelope. A few dried petals fell out, onto the table, meaning Valerie had bothered to pick them up and put them back when the same happened to her. She let a smile cross her face as she unfolded the paper. Her eyes scanned over it, and she held her comments back for a couple extra second, pretending it was her first time seeing the swirling typed font and the stickers and doodles.

"You have a stalker?"

"No!" Valerie laughed, a sound that always filled Lucille's stomach with a fluttering unease and her cheeks with warmth. "A secret admirer."

"A secret admirer?" she echoed. "And you're sure it's not some creepy stalker? I think I see a hair in here. They could have snuck into your room at night and pulled it off your pillow. I wouldn't trust them."

She laughed again, a song carefully crafted and recorded by angels. "Did you read it?"

"I did."

"Aaaand?"

"And they sound like a creep."

Valerie pulled the letter from her hand and looked over it, before also taking the envelope and beginning to fold the note back inside. "I think it's cute."

Lucille lowered her face and pulled the milkshake back to her side of the table. "Are you going to show your dumbass?"

"You mean my boyfriend?"

"I said what I meant."

Valerie only shook her head at the comment, "No. I'm probably not the only girl that got this, so there's no point in getting him all worked up."

Lucile felt her heart drop into her stomach, and her stomach drop completely out of her body. She really hadn't been sure what to expect when making the letter, she had been hoping for a little more. Of course a part of her knew there would never be more her best friend of many years was happy with the big, dumb jock, which was really l that mattered  but at the same time another part had been really hoping more would happen.

“It looks like it took a lot of work. I can’t see anyone putting that much work into multiple letters.”

“It doesn’t really matter. Until they come forward I have no idea who it is.”

Lucille nodded and played with the bamboo straw in their strawberry milkshake. “What if they’re too scared to tell you?”

“Then they’re not ready for a relationship,” she answered plainly. She pulled the milkshake back, and continued to drink.

The deep pit in Lucille’s gut deepened. She folded the corner of her napkin over, and over again. Her eyes stayed on her hands when her best friend’s phone rang, and Valerie quickly checked it. She glanced up only long enough to see the smile on Valerie’s face. It wasn’t only her lips pulled up into the joyful expression, her eyes were shining and her cheeks were pink. It was a smile that made Lucille hate herself and the way she felt. The smile meant she was talking to her boyfriend.

She knew she should only be happy that her best friend was so happy and so loved. The light in Valerie’s eyes and the joy in her expression made Lucille feel so warm and beyond happy for her, and she knew that should have been all that mattered. But no matter how hard she forced herself to focus on the good feeling and just being glad that the girl she loved so much was so deeply in love, there was a dark seed always lurking. It wished Valerie was smiling at her like that, and insisted that she could make her so much happier.

Lucille rubbed her face, and forced herself to replace the frown and furrowed brown with a smile before Valerie looked back up at her. She did her best to straighten her back and shoulders a little, and burry the greed and jealously deep in the back of her chest where it belonged.

“Hey, do you want to come over tonight?” she asked as she set her phone back down. “My aunt’s out of town again.”

“Little dick doesn’t want to come over?”

Valerie frowned, and an arrow dug deeper into Lucille’s chest. “That’s mean, and no. He has a group project he has to work on.”

“A ‘group project’ or a ‘’group’ ‘project’’?”

“I don’t know what you’re implying. So are you coming over or not?”

“I can’t. I already have someone coming over.”

The amount of excitement in Valerie’s eyes killed any fantasy that the thought of Lucille with anyone else would make her jealous. “Who?” she demanded.

“No one you know.”

A pout rested on her lips, and suddenly all Lucille could think about was how badly she wanted to kiss the pout away. “Whoooo?”

“He’s in my sculpting class.”

Valerie leaned closer in her seat. “What are you going to do?”

She shrugged. “Go see my drug dealer, then kill him because what kind of whack job sells cocaine to high schoolers? Then, after we have taken all the cocaine into our bloodstreams, we are going to spend the rest of the night making beautiful art out of each other’s bodies.”

“Very funny, Lucille.”

Lucille only winked, and set cash down on the table as she got up.

“I know you’re joking by I need you to let me know you are.”

“I’ll bring you whatever cocaine we don’t finish,” she said calmly on her way out the door, leaving her best friend alone at the table.

After she left, Lucille did go visit her friendly local weed dealer, before going home alone. The rest of the evening was spent staring at the ceiling, or crafting the next anonymous letter to slip into Valerie’s locker.


End file.
